1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved rat/rodent guard adapted for use on wires and cables commonly used in residential structures. The present invention encompasses a simplified method of installation, manufacture and design and safety configured for the residential home consumer in mind.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been well known that rat/rodent guards are widely used on ships. Improvements over prior guards have evolved with the disadvantage that the designs still caters primarily for use in connection with ships or the design too heavy for residential wires and cable sizes or contain metal parts or require the use of tools to mount the rat/rodent guard, in addition to not aesthetically configured for a residential environment. The present invention encompasses a design that overcomes the problems with prior art.
Generally, a rat/rodent guard is mounted upon wires or cables to establish a barrier between a structure and the rat/rodent's accessibility to that structure. The present invention basic concept is that the design embody shape and weight into a one-piece plate which locks closed with a tail clip to create an unstable barrier plate intended to move when tampered by a rat/rodent. It is also designed to be mounted without the use of tools which can cause significant safety problems if consumers use tools during installation on utility wires or cables. This improvement over prior art creates a simplified design and safety feature necessary for residential home consumer users. In addition, the new improved rat/rodent guard overcomes the need for metal parts or screws, excessive parts and use of pesticides and addresses aesthetic concerns of a residential environment.
This invention relates to a new application, design and use of an aerial rat/rodent guard which is used on residential dwellings and building structures to prevent rats from accessing the roof, attics and the like via consumer's utility wires and cables extending from telephone poles to the consumer's roof of their dwellings or commercial structures. By the nature of its light weight smooth surfaced material, tear drop shape and convexo-concaved plate enhances its principal design feature and nature in that it remains in an upright position and returns to place if tampered with by the rat/rodent; becomes unstable and unmanageable by tipping and swinging from side to side where the rat is unable to push down, jump nor gain any traction on the guard. The aerial rat/rodent guard's light weight construction does not create a drag on utility wires and cables and is not conductive of electricity.
Installation is simple for consumers and without the use of tools and removal of the aerial rat/rodent guard is not necessary. Modifications to the design and enhancements to the basic concept and basic components would not deviate from the spirit and mechanics of this invention.